Shadow's Crutch Cut
by Shadlay
Summary: Please don't read this if you are under 10. Shadow gets a cut in his crotch and everyone gets the wrong idea. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Crutch Cut.

**This story is about how Shadow got a cut in his crotch area. Everyone think he has you now whats now!**

Shadow sped into an Eggman robot, causing it to explode into 100000000 pieces. Shadow then turned its creator and cracked his knuckles. Eggman smiled and pressed a button on his chair. The large robot he was in took a step forward. Shadow smirked, and rolled into a sonic spin. He then launched himself at the robot and hit it dead centre. Eggman fled as usual, and the robot exploded, as usual. But something different did happen this time. A pointed shard of metal found its way into Shadow's crotch area. Shadow actually didnt feel it go in and wondered why that area hurt.

A couple of hours later, Shadow was back in Station Square. He was visiting Rouge, who was in the kitchen, making coffee. Shadow looked down at the couch and noticed a shard of metal poking out his leg. He grabbed it, and ripped it out. He then looked up and didn't really pay any more attention to the cut.

Rouge walked in carrying two cups of coffee. She handed Shadow a black coffee and sat on the couch next to him. She sipped her coffee, he sipped his.

"So Shady, how did your little mission go?"She asked smirking. She looked at his manly body. She looked at his manly legs, and saw blood coming from his crotch. "Eww! That's disgusting Shadow!"

He looked at her confused. "What?"He looked at his crotch, and saw a bit of blood coming out. He stood up and held his hand over it, but the blood flow just increased. Rouge was getting really grossed out now, and ran into her bedroom. Shadow sat down again and stared at the wall.

About half hour later rouge came out carrying three things. One was a black t-shirt with a white stripe in the middle. The next item was a pair of black skinny-legged jeans. The last item was a pad (period pad people.) Shadow stared at her, looking horrified.

"What is that?" he finally said.

"The thing you're going to wear. " she countered. "You wrecked my couch and now you're going to do what I say." She pointed to the toilet and tapped her foot. Shadow sighed and walked in.

Shadow walked through main town Station Square, pouting. He was not used to wearing clothes, and felt weighed down. Things couldn't get any worse. He never should of thought of that. No matter than a few seconds later, Sonic the Hedgehog, stopped running and walked next to Shadow.

"Hey Shad ol' pal!" Sonic said waving. Shadow just groaned and walked faster. "See ya wearing some clothes there! What's up with that?"Shadow looked at him.

"Rouge made me." He mumbled. "She said it was like I had a... um... what do you call them?" He looked at Sonic. He just shrugged. Shadow stopped walking, lost in thought.

'_That pad should stop the blood from being noticeable. Gee who thought the ultimate life form would get a period.'_

"A period!" Shadow said aloud, his eyes snapping open.

Sonic stared, and began twitching.

"Uhh... Sonic?" Shadow asked confused.

Sonic let a smile stretch across his face. He began chuckling, and then laughing. Pretty soon he was on the ground rolling around in joy. Shadow looked confused.

"What?" He asked. "What did I say?"

Sonic looked at him. "A period is something only girls get!"He started. "It's when there menstruation cycle is nearly over, there egg cell disintegrates into a bloody liquid. Then it leaks out of there 'you know what'."

Shadow looked horrified. Sonic smiled even bigger. The ultimate life form did not know a thing about girls! Shadow turned around and continued his walk.

**A:N yeah I don't actually now how to finish this. Give me some help via a review. I there good ideas I will continue.**

**See ya Shadlay signing of!!**


	2. Amy and Tails

**Due to popular demand (about four reviews) I shall write the next Chapter!**

Shadows walked some more down the crowded streets of Station Square. He mostly avoided everyone, but couldn't help but glare at any female that passed him. That was until one female rocked up to say hi. Amy rose had decided to say hello, much to Shadows disappointment.

"Hey Shadow! Why are you wearing those clothes?" She asked happily.

Now Shadow wasn't a smart hedgie but he knew if he told Amy, she would be disgusted or make fun of him. So Shadow would have to lie.

"Oh this? I'm just about to go to a party, where I have to wear human clothes. They should be off by tomorrow." He said looking to the left. He smiled at her. "So Amy, why are you wearing clothes?" He said grinning evilly.

"Ugh, because if I didnt, perverts like you could see my rude bits!" she yelled at him. She got out her hammer and gave Shadow an egg on his head.

Okay Shadow just made one mistake, but he could still have fun with these shackles on. Fortunately fun soon came in the form of a small two tailed fox. Tails was doing some shoe shopping when he bumped into the black hedgehog.

"Wha- oh hey Shadow! Wow, why are you wearing those clothes?" Tails asked confused.

"Oh? Haven't you heard? I'm a model now!" Shadow said striking a pose.

"Uh yeah sure..." Tails said sweat dropping. Shadow's jaw hit the ground. Tails didnt believe him! Shadow snapped his fingers in Tails's face.

"I am a model, fox boy! How can this sexy ass be out of a camera for more than 5 minutes?" Straight after saying this, Shadow striked a pose and 10 fan girls got their own Shadow photograph. Tails looked confused.

"Yeah, and I'm also a world renowned singer now too!" Shadow said too, trying to prove to the fox that he was better than Sonic.

" _Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire  


_  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark"

"See!" Shadow said, now hyper on his lies. Tails was really scared now and tried to run away. Shadow grabbed his arm, spun him around and shouted some crazy stuff at him. Tails screamed and ran off calling for help. Shadow stood there confused.

Tails ran along the footpath until he bumped into a grumpy she-hog. Amy greeted Tails and they exchanged their previous situations, involving Shadow. They were both shocked and slightly disturbed.

Amy came up with a little plan...

Shadow was strutting down the street, feeling pretty good about him. He even smiled. Suddenly he heard a screaming. He turned around and saw Tails and Amy hurtling towards him, Amy with her hammer and Tails with a large spanner. Both looked blood thirsty. Shadow turned around and began running.

Knuckles sat in a restaurant trying to woo Tikal. He opened his mouth to speak but heard something. He looked out the window and saw Shadow running down the street, screaming his head off. Behind him was a raging Tails and Amy. Knuckles watched wide eyed.

"That was weird." Tikal stated.

**Guys I need help writing this! It's really hard but I have a faint plan. I will make one character star in each chapter. Is that okay with everyone?**


End file.
